


"What A Mess" A black butler X reader

by Moon_AM



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_AM/pseuds/Moon_AM
Summary: includes; *Everyone under the sun*SebastianClaudeUndertakerGrellRonaldWilliamFinnyBaldoroy...and more.I've transferred the chapters from my wattpad account to here, but I will not be able to update them to my satisfaction for quite some time. That being said, older chapters may be very, very STUPID.Was the longest running BB fanfic on wattpad with 87 parts as of may 13th 2017.





	1. Future edit

Now. Listen. STOP where you are.  
Im not 13 anymore. Some of these chapters are cringe, stop commenting on chapters 1-57.  
That SHOULD bring you to the Chapter "love me like you do" if it doesn't, that's where you can comment again until I rewrite them, and I will update this chapter if the name of that chapter changes.


	2. Humble meetings....ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cringe chapter from the early days.

You were waking down an alley when you heard the sound of a chainsaw.  
"WHAT THE?!?!-" You said aloud as you saw three different men.  
One had long red hair and was holding a giant chainsaw in his hands, smiling largely. Upon closer inspection... They were the teeth of a shark.  
The second has long Grey hair and was dressed like some kind of.... Well... wacko. ( me: a sexy one ......) He laughed and giggled as he had a large scythe in his hand wich seemed to be made of human bones.  
The third was by far the scariest.... His gold eyes noticed you right away. He looks like the Butler at the phantomhive manor your cousin ( meyrin) worked at..... bit this one seemed more intimidating than the one with crimson eyes ever had to you.  
You tried to back away slowly but when you turned around... Chainsaw ( the nickname you'd given the redhead) was behind you.  
" Who are you?"he....or... she said in a feminine voice.

  
" I was just coming back from the store... I pickpocket a lot of money for myself you know. Trying to make ends meet for myself.

More if you'll excuse me..... I have to find a decent box to sleep in tonight." You brushed past him \ or \ her and continued on your way. You were homeless thanks to your mother. She kicked you out when you were eight years old   
You were older now and taller than most boys your age.  
You were leaving when something hit your foot and you fell in pain.  
You looked at your ankle. .... Witch now had a golden butter knife sticking out of it. You reached down to grab it but within seconds you whole body was numb and you couldn't move at all.  
Gold eyes approached you as you layed helplessly. _What_ _did_ _he_ _put_ _on_ _that_ _knife_ _?_ You thought as he bent down and lifted your chin up. _WHAT_ _THE_ _HELL_ _IS_ _THIS_ _?!?!?!_  
"Spider poison..... It paralyzes the spiders prey to make it easy to catch... it's super effective."

 

(2017 Edit: OH THE CRINGE I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER) 


	3. A job for both races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to just put the letters OC for a lot of the old chapters.   
> Stand's for "OLD CRINGE"

  "What the hell?" you growl "Put me down!" He smirks at you.

        "Do come easily now it will make my job much easier." He goes to jump away but then you find yourself getting snatched away by someone elses arms.

        "HeeHee! Sorry but we saw her firs!" the one with the grey hair was now on the rooftop with you as the one that paralysed you lookes up at him angrilly.

        "Damn Shignami.." He runs off into the night. "I will be back.." AS soon as he left you give a sigh of relif and expect to be put down but instead he jumps down with you not letting you down.

        "Come. Lets go give William the good news!"  _Shignami..doesn't that mean reaper?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hate these chapters with all my being, but I haven't got time to improve them.


	4. Fixed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC. Old. Cringe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah here is more of that writer's subtlety I was so great at conveying when I was young.

" WILL SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE DEVILS FIERY HELL I'D GOING ON HERE?"

You ask for what seems like the millionth time.

"I alreaaadddy told you darling I cd can't do that!" The grey haired wacko smiled still carrying you to... wherever you were going.

The one with red hair was following behind you both looking rather upset.

" Undertaker!" He whined. " Why didn't you ever carry me like that?"

" Because Grell unlike you the lady cannot walk at the moment!"

Grell pouted behind you both as you laughed at the both of them.

" My my have a case of the giggles do we?" Undertaker asked.

" She acts just like you do..." Grell muttered under his breath.

" Hey! We can hear you you know!" Undertaker shouted at him.

This caused Grell to look around shyly.

" Do you have a Name miss?" Undertaker asked as he smiled brightly.

"Y/n." You grumbled. " If i wasn't paralyzed...." 

" No worries y/n!" He smiled. " we'll have you fixed up in no time!"


	5. Shinigami's everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to stop the old cringe. But it's inevitable. Also, Many cliche's.

" Were here miss y/n!" Grell screeched happily.

" You're going to break my eardrums Grell!!" You shouted at him. Undertaker covered your ears for you politely.

" Grell it's rude to scream at a lady." You heard him say muffled

" Whatever. Lets just get the antidote and whatever else she needs." 

" whoa... for what exactly am i getting prepared for?" You questioned.

" Why miss y/n!" Grell smiled. " Have you ever wondered why you didn't die that time in the winter when you were kicked out? Or how about when the carrage lost a wheel and everyone but you was killed somehow?"

You recalled the winter you had spent on the streets after getting kicked out of a shelter. And the carriage ride that left you homeless.

" Maybe. What's it to you?" 

Grell smiled even more showing of his t sharp tooth grin.

" You see all the men wandering about the building in front of us?"

You noticed men they were all in siuts with weapons in hand... some looked outrageously deadly. Like the long rifle one held. Some on the other hand outrageous. Like a lawnmower one was crashing around.

" What about them?"

" There all reapers..." he smiled and pointed at you. " So are you miss y/n! The only girl too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may as well be the worst chapter here.


	6. Easy Antidote, Hard Dosage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No I was wrong, this is the worst chapter in the entire book.

"EH?!" You were shocked as he said the words.   
_The ONLY girl reaper?!?! How can this be?_

" Now come y/n!" Undertaker led you into a huge building...even bigger than the phantomhive manor." This is the reaper library, where all humans who ever lived memories are stored in the form of books." He explained as many men in suits were on tall ladders reaching books on the highest shelvs you had ever seen.

He walked through a door at the far end of the gigantic room.

" Wow... that room was huge..." you exclaim.

" That was only the first room my dear y/n! There are fifty eight more and were expanding that after tomorrow!" He smiled walking down a white hallway until he came to a room with double doors. " This is the infirmary, you may end up here if you don't be careful you know!" You saw many beds with sick men in them.

You saw one who looked like he had been badly burned in some sort of fire... the bandages were dripping with his own blood onto the white sheets...

IF YOU ARE WEAK: you bury your face in Undertakers shoulder.

IF YOU ARE LIKE ME: you look at his expression and go into some thought while you giggle a little... your curious how he got his burn and it sounds really cool. ( XD I'M AWESOME) 

He takes you into a back room where you see a man with ginger hair green eyes and black wide frame glasses staring back at you.

" Ronald darling!!!" Grell throws himself at the guy. He braces for impact as Grell hugs him tightly and Ronald has this "really Grell?" Look on his face. You laugh.

Undertaker POV:

Wow...I looked down at y/n laughing in my arms. She really does act like me...

" So Ronald, you got stuck here for the day? Again?" I teased.

" Ugh... William made me." He sighed. His ginger hair hung in his face. 

" We need the antidote for spider demon paralysis Psion." Grell released him.

" Who's she anyway?" He asked rummaging through a cabinet.

" She is the first girl reaper ever." He looked a little surprised " Aren't you y/n?" I said smoothly.

Your POV:

" Yeah...I geuss i am..." you mumble.

Ronald turns toward you with a cup in his hand.

" Drink this." He hands it to undertaker.

" Open." He smiles.

" I'm not a child..." you mutter at the grey haired reaper.

" You are right now!" He smiles and waves it in front of you.

" No." His smirk drops for a moment but then he drinks or instead. He leans into you. 

OWO _WHAT IS HE DOING?!?!?_  
 _H_ e kisses you add you feel something being trickled into your mouth. HE'S MAKING ME DRINK IT THROUGH KISSING ME?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cringe level is high


	7. Glasses of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old. Cringe. Again. Also worst POV Transitions ever.

WHY ME?!?!??

He stopped and smiled as you may in shock.

" Feel any different?" You begun to feel some movement in your arm.... So you did what any girl would do. You smacked him. He smiled even more instead of getting upset. "I'll take that as a yes."

He started to walk out still carrying you. " Come on Grell we have work to do." 

Grell whined a bit then followed. " See you later Ronald!!" Ronald mustered up what smile he could and shut the door behind you.

RONALD POV

That y/n girl was really cute...

I hope she'll be my partner on my next mission.... I can tell she's a keeper from how she smacked him.

GRELL POV

Ohh!!! How DARE he?!?!? I glared at undertaker in front of me who was still carrying a red faced y/n.

Right in front of me too!!!!! Y/n is so cute!!! I want her for me alone! I grumbled angrily.

" Grell did you growl just now?" Y/n asked.

"Me? No! " I lied. " I don't growl darling." I will get you....  
YOUR POV::   
I swear to god I heard him growl a second ago....

You thought as you begun to feel more in control of your body again.

" Let me walk on my own now …. I think I can do it..." The undertaker let's you down gently as you stumble at first but then walk finely behind him.

"Time to get you some glasses deary!" He takes your hand and drags you to a room that looks like olivanders from Harry Potter And The Sorcerers Stone. " I know just the pair." He walks up to the man at the desk and whispers something in his ear. The man looks slightly wide eyed.

" Mr. Crevan are you sure? " he asks getting up.

" Positive, now go fetch them for me!" He smiles and laughs like a madman. The Man disappears.  
Mr. Crevan?..... Where'd that come from?... 

The man returns with a small case in his hands that's covered in dust.

" Thank you desk- jockey!" Undertaker smiles as the man scoffs.

He takes the small case in his hands and blows the dust off. He hands it to you. " Try them on dearie! Don't just stare at it now!" 

"Jesus Christ okay okay....." You roll your eyes at his enthusiasm. You pen the case to reveal some thin frame glasses. You slide them on as the world becomes much clearer and more 3\D than it ever had to you.

"Perfect Fit!" He yells happily. 

" Ooohhhhh my word! Darling those glasses just love your eyes!" Grell shouts with him in his flamboyantly female sounding voice."Wait a moment here!" Grell puts his face close to yours so he can see them better.... You blush a bit. " Undertaker!!! These are YOUR old glasses!!!!" He yells astonished. 

" Eh?! Why are you freaking about it?....." You stare blank faced.

" He is a legendary reaper y/n!!!" You look over at undertaker who was pulling random glasses out and throwing them over his shoulder, not listening to a word you were saying... As usual. " No one, NO ONE," he emphasizes more, " Has EVER worn this except him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this is by far my only original idea from the early chapters.


	8. Uniform madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old cringe

" O-oh...."   
_What makes me special enough to wear them then?_

You thought as you saw Undertaker turn around.

 

UNDERTAKER POV:

My glasses look so well on her... her h/c hair matches her e/c eyes behind the lenses....

I'm glad my old glasses look so well on her....

YOUR POV:

Undertaker walked over to where you were standing with a pouting Grell.

" What now?...." you ask as Grell smiles.

" OH!!!! We have to get you a UNIFORM!!!" He squeaked and grabbed your arm. He pulled you down a hallway faster than ever.

" Grell!!! Your going to pull my arm out of socket!!!"


	9. Red and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Cringe

Undertaker pov: Grell took y/n to his office and when I tried to go in he waved a finger at me.

"Ah ah ah," he smiled. " It's dress up time!" He then slammed the door in my face as I leaned against the wall outside.

I couldn't take it any more. I pressed my ear up against the door...   
_Silence..._

"AHHHG!!' NO GRELL NO NONONONO!!" Y/n yelled. There were scrapes and shoes pounding from Grells office.

" What are you doing to my y/n Grell?!" Only when the clamour had stopped, only then did I realize what I ACTUALLY just SAID.  
 _Oh shit.... nice going me...._

Grell unlocked the door moments later, and to my horror... y/n was wearing A pair of Grells clothes. To make that worse, they matched... my jealousy became higher than ever as for once in my life I struggled to smile.

YOUR POV:

Grell forced you into a pair of his entirely red colored clothing...

It was so wired... and to make things worse...The shoes were high heels that you weren't accustomed too and wobbled all over the place in.

You struggled to walk out of Grells office.

"Y/N YOU... LOOK... SOOOO GREAT!!!!" Grell jumped up and down.

"I look like a giant cherry..." you muttered... Undertaker laughed. 

" Come with me dearie." He tugged your hand.

" Oh be the way what was that you called me from the other side of the do-" 

" Nothing! Nothing!" He waved his free hand still dragging you with the other. " Come on now dear we haven't much time left." He stopped in front of a door that had a coffin etched into the wood of the door with some kind of chiseling tool.

He opened it as he disappeared inside. You went to follow but

instead you got blocked.

" uh uh uh" he poked your cheek with a long black nail. " You stay out there now while I get you some new shoes, you can't reap in those." He pointed as you stuck your tounge out at him. He did the same and shut the door.

UNDERTAKER POV:  
 _Come on now....I know I had some boots somewhere.... and my old trenchcoat too..._

I dug through random papers and old jars.   
_Why does Grell want y/n anyway? He's all over that demon Sebastian. I don't see why though...._  
 _If you're going to shoot for someone obviously out of your range shoot for someone good... like Claude. He would win in a fight if he tried._

( YES HE WOULD BECAUSE SPIDERS KILL RAVENS EVERY DAY... LOOK. IT. UP.) I found what I needed and walked out.  
 _y/n... please tell me you don't and never will like Grell.. or anyone else._


	10. Mixed blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old cringe to the max.

YOUR POV:   
God undertaker... do you always wear nothing but black and grey?   
You thought as you slid the boots he gave you on and put the trenchcoat

In a knot around your waist.( like everyone would in second grade you know...?) 

You walked out of the small bathroom to see both of your... um..." aqantences" standing there.

GRELL POV;   
My word....

Y/n stood there looking like me and undertaker at the same time... she looked utterly sexy. Almost as sexy as i did usually ( X3 had to sorry...P.S. if you know any lezbians or bi sexes that are reading this tell me and I'll add some girl characters Mk? STAY AWESOME BROS) 

"Y/N I. LOVE. IT!" 

UNDERTAKER POV:

Y/n looks great... even though she still wears that, interesting red?

My boots went up to her things, riddled with buckles and such.

Grell's tight fit pants fit right under them smoothly.

YOUR POV

" How do I look?" You interrupt the eerie silence. 

" y/n, you look absolutely lovely." Undertaker grinned. You blushed a bit. He once again for,what seems like the thousandth time today, drug you by the hand." Almost done deary!" he smiled. " we need your scythe and your first assessment from William!"

CLAUDE POV: ( cuz he don't get enough attention as it is)   
God damn reaper...  
I wanted y/n, for ME... not alois that brat... Me.

I closed his highness door, as he was asleep. 

" She's special.... there's a mix of her blood... she's part shignami... and-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally the worst attempt at a plot twist ever


	11. Your Scythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first Choice of what Cringey weapon you choose from as a reaper.

UNDERTAKER POV: 

I dragged her off to William.   
_Her death sythe must be perfect... she will only have the best._

I thought.

She reluctantly gave into my yanking and dragging. When we got there there was a note on his desk.  
 _Dear Pests,_

" How nice of you William." I muttered.  
 _Have her choose from the three on the table.-William_  
 _"_ Y/n dear! Cone choose!" I pointed as she walked in quietly.

YOUR POV:

You look ay the three options you have.

A scythe.

A long Rifle ( Mey Rin... book...seven or other)

And a large Chainsaw.( i am so sorry... the only original is the gun) 

If you choose the scythe: 

You swing it in the air happily. The blade glimmers in the florecent lights of Williams office.

If you choose the rifle:

You smile and pick up the rifle. You run your fingers over its smooth, black iorn shell.

If you choose the chainsaw:

You automatically pick up the chainsaw. It revvs loudly when you pick it up and you press the off button to avoid making a ruckus.

You hold ( wyp) (( whatever you picked)) smiling.

" This may actually turn out okay..." you mumbled walking out of the office as undertaker locked the door.

" For once."


	12. Meeting William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That story offer is no longer up by the way.

Undertaker led you through the twisting winding halls of the reaper library.   
_God how AM I supposed to memorize where everything is?... Jesus cross..._

(I also like vampire knight... if you find all my references I'll dedicate an entire story to you)

" Undertaker!" You heard a stern voice behind you as you all lashed around at the sudden noise.

GRELL POV: ( god I haven't done him in a long time XD)

" William!" I rushed over to him as I always did. As soon as I was in reach: he pushed me to fall face flat on the floor. As he always did.

"Vile creature." He pushed his glasses up.

" So cruel..." I sweat dropped and stood up.

" You must be William." Y/n smiled a bit. 

"Indeed miss y/n. I am William T. Spears." He extended his hand as his eyes bit into hers.

" Pleasure." She smiled carefree.   
_How IS she SO confident?!?!_  
 _M_ y mind screamed out.

" What do you think of her outfit? We both contributed to it!" I smiled at William. He looked at y/n a gleam of interest was in his eyes and gone again in a flash. 

" It looks beautiful on you y/n, it suits you more than those two." He pushed his glasses up and I saw a tiny tint of... PINK in his cheeks?!?!?

YOUR POV:

William quickly lost the pink as if he couldn't let anyone see that he wasn't professional for ten meesly seconds.

"I-if you'll excuse me...I must be going now everything you need is in this folder." He turned on his heels and started away.

"I expect big things from you."


	13. The proud butler of Douchbaggery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually still like this chapter name.

YOUR POV:

Turns out, that folder meant a maid job at the Phantomhive estate.

Earl Of Phantomhive was a... boy.

His first name was Ciel and his parents died when he was little.

He made a deal with a demon to find who killed his parents.

He didn't know you knew either. You didn't have your inhuman eyes yet so your e/c eyes were still intact and you could keep your hair out of your face.

You were walking down the hallway to his study when the demon butler Sebastian, blocked your way with an arm on the wall in front of you.

"Dear y/n... what are you doing?" He leaned close to your face and smirked. You blushed a bit but held your ground.

" Taking tea to the young master." You replied hands shaking a bit.

This made it grow bigger.

" Wrong answer." He then lifted your chin and brought his face millimeters away from yours.

" You will be punished my little kitten for every lie you tell." He let go and walked away as if nothing had happened less than ten seconds ago.

Wh _a?!?!_  
 _H_ e turned the corner and left you standing there in shock.  
 _Douchebag demon...._  
 _SEBASTIA_ N POV

I loved teasing anyone and everyone. Especially women. Beautiful women. Y/n was a new one though.. she didn't blush ad easily as the others do.

I can tell she is different but I'm not sure in what way.

I wonder why I have this wired feeling when I see her.

I feel emotion I am supposed to lack as a demon like myself.

I wonder why....


	14. 1St birthday spin off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what his name is now. Don't comment to tell me.

This is dedicated to my wonderful friend Brianna Mendez! Happy birthday!)

It was your birthday today and everyone you knew was going to be with you!  
 _Oh my god... there is tons to do....shit._

You hoped you could get ready in time for the party the Phantomhives were throwing you.

Undertaker,Grell ( much to Sebastians dismay) William, Alois, Claude, The triplets, Prince Soma, Agni, Edward and Elizabeth, Ronald, Lau and his sister Ran-Mao would be attending your party along  with Ciel Sebastian, Finny and Baldoroy.

_\-----Le time skip-----_

You were a bit of a wall flower at partys as you watched Elizabeth Socialize.  
 _I'm too shy...._  
 _"Ummm_ m... hey miss y/n? C-can I dance with you?" Finny was blushing like mad.  
 _He's so cute!_

" Sure Finny." You said taking his hand. "Don't blame me if I step on your feet though!" You laughed.

You danced with Finny looking into his big round eyes.  
 _He is just too cute fir his own good._

UNDERTAKER POV:

Wher _e is the fair lady y/n?_

I wandered through the crowd and saw a glimpse of her h/c hair.

I smiled and snaked toward her with another random woman I grabbed to get close to her.

I saw she was dancing with the super strength boy... what was his name again?

Finnian or something?

Oh well. He's in my way.

I swiftly let the one I was dancing with go and took y/n's delicate hands away from finny before he crushed them. I pulled her to me and smiled as I danced with her.

" Sharing is caring Finnian!"

 _\---- After the party----_  
 _Yo_ u were so crashing as soon as the dress was off. You unbuttoned it in the bathroom.

You got snatched around all night.

Finny, Undertaker, Grell, William, Sebastian, Claude, Alois, Ciel, The triplets; Thomas Canturbury and ( WHAT THE HELLS THE OTHER ONES NAME?!?? I keep forgetting)

Baldoroy,Edward, Prince Soma, Agni and back again.Each kissed you a happy birthday and left with smirks or full blown smiles on their lips.

William left with a small blush.


	15. Retiring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this fanfiction so much right now

YOUR POV:

Ug _h... anyway... I want to get this done... I miss everyone else._  
 _Yo_ u thought, referring to the ever Flamboyant Grell, the stern but seemingly loving William, the one and only Undertaker and the one who always got chewed by William, Ronald.

You knocked on the large door.

" Young master?" You said.

" Come in y/n." His cold voice sounded through the door. You walked in next to his desk.

" It is time to retire for the night young master." You bowed.

"I suppose you're right." He stood. He motioned for you to follow him as you walked to his room.

He flopped down on his bed and helled his right foot out for you. He looked at you expectantly.  
 _WHAT?!?!? I thought that was Sebastians job!!!!!!_

"I want you to do it for me tonight." A smirk played on his lips but it soon disappeared.

You shakilly took bought of guys shoes off.... the shorts came too quickly.

You closed your eyes and did it quickly.  
 _Oh god_ _oh god oh god......_

" Shy are we?" He laughed.

  
 _Of COURSE I am!!! We may be the same age but.... god!!!!_  
 _Yo_ u opened your eyes to take the shirt off... you were nervous about that but... not as bad as the shorts. You did up the buttons on his night clothes and turned to leave.

"Y/n... stay with me until I fall asleep"

You stopped.

" Please."  
 _What._  
 _The._  
 _Fuck._  
 _Yo_ u went behind him and awkwardly lay there.... you didn't realize it but soon he was asleep.... and you had started to stroke his hair.  
 _Jesus Cross!!!!_  
 _He could have just pointed at me with his finger and said_  
 _" Bang!"_  
 _God what was I thinking?!?!_


	16. Finny's fabulous Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the better chapters

CIELS POV: 

" Time to wake young master." Sebastian flung open the curtains and I yawned.

" Have y/n wake me from now on."

He widened his eyes a bit but he said nothing.

" You have made plans to go to Undertakers today Mi'lord."

"Y/n shall accompany us."

YOUR POV:

" There! All done!" You high fived Finny as you looked at the rose bushes that were now trimmed to perfection.

" It would have been horrible if not for you y/n!" He cheered and smiled brightly.

"Finny! Don't put yourself down like that!" You reached up to pat his head... witch wasn't too hard because you were only a few inches shorter than him.

" You're a wonderful gardener!"

You ran toward the fountain outside.

" Look at the flowers surrounding the fountain! They're beautiful!" You went to turn on the wet cobblestone to face him.

" Careful y/n you might fall!"

Too _late._  
 _Yo_ u waited fit the impact of the ground but it never came. 

You looked up too see Finny had caught you.

" Are you alright y/n?" He asked concerned.

" I'm fine Finny!" You smiled and blushed.

He helped you up and smiled.

" Glad you're okay!" He smiled brightly like he always did.

Sebastian appeared out from behind seemingly no where.

" Young master wants to see y/n. Please come with me." 

You rolled your eyes at the demon ( yes you know) and waved to Finny.

"Bye Finny!" You smiled.

FINNYS POV:

"Bye y/n!" I yelled as she disappeared into the manor.  
 _When she tousled my hair.... it felt like I was wanted._

I trimmed a couple more leaves of a shrub.  
 _Her h/c hair looks so well against the sunlight. Maybe I'll give her a flower to match her eyes...those beautiful e/c eyes..._


	17. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do this? I may never know

YOUR POV:

You walked with Sebastian down to young masters office.

"You wanted to see me?" You bowed next to him as he look at you with that one cold blue eye.

"Yes, today we are going to a small shop and I want you to accompany us. But first, we must go and pick up one of our other servants who had just returned from an errand I sent him on a while ago." You nodded.

" His name is Snake... he should be at the door...y/n go wait for him."

" As you wish."

You bowed and exited the mansion as you fiddled with a stone.

" Who are you?" A man asked as you looked up." Says Emily."

A handsome man with silver hair and green eyes looked at you.

"Im y/n, you're snake I presume?"

" Yes I am." He said plainly. " Says Wordsworth."

" Are they the snakes?" He looked a bit suprised but it soon disappeared.

" Yes actually. Says Emily."

" May I?"

" We don't get along with others much. Says Emily."

" Please?" You said.

All of a sudden... one of them snaked around your neck gently

SNAKES POV:

"Wordsworth? Says Emily."  
 _Did Wordsworth really do that just now?_  
 _"Ummmm_ m is this normal?" She asks.

" No. Says Emily."

" Hey! I can hear him talk too!" She smiled.   
_What?!...._


	18. Undertaker's Little Shop of Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. That chapter name really exists!

SNAKE POV:

"I can hear him talk!" Y/n smiled.

" What?.... says Emily"

She smiled even more.   
_Hey... she's kind of cute now that I look at her. I used to be able to smile as freely... but..._

" Shall we go to Ciels office?" She interrupted my thoughts.

"Erm.. yes...says Emily."

I replied as she walked ahead of me and was chatting with wordsworth the whole time.

Dea _r god..._ _help me. The last time I met someone like that... she was a-_  
 _M_ y thoughts were interrupted by Smile. (Aka Ciel)

" Ah, Snake. How was cleaning up?"  
 _The bodies...._  
 _"_ It was fine young master." I bowed calling him what Black (Aka Sebastian) had instructed me to do in public.

" You and Y/n will be accompanying me and Sebastian to my ally, Undertakers shop."

YOUR POV:  
 _Undertaker?!?!? It can't be...._

" A-as you wish." You stuttered.  
 _It_ _ **CAN'T b**_ _e...._  
 _(_ timeskip brought to you by you talking to Wordsworth about care-needs fit for him in the carriage)

If you're the scared easily type:

You gulped as you saw the old shop and you shriveled behind Snake and grabbed his shoulders as you hear Wordsworth mumble  
 _"I hate this man's presence. It makes me feel insecure."_

"Ditto Wordsworth." You mumbled back as you shrank into the shop.

"I bidd theee welcomeeeee loord eaarrrl."

If you're like me:

You looked at the creepy shop intrigued.  
 _Is it really him?..._  
 _Yo_ u almost trip on the way in and you grab snakes shoulders as you hear Wordsworth mumble  
 _"I don't like this mans presence. It makes me feel insecure."_ Snake held your hands there, sensing you were scared.

" Oh Wordsworth... I thought you were braver than that... sorry... Snake." You apologized as he said nothing. He held your hands there as you progressed... you were a bit scared of it even though it was the coolest thing you had ever seen.

"I bidd theee weeelllcommee loorrd eaaarrl"

NORMAL POV: 

You saw a man with long grey hair and familiar creepy clothing peek out of a coffin.  
 _Undertaker..._

Snake gripped your hands tighter.

"Ave' you come to stepp into one of me coffins today?"

"Afraid not Undertaker." Ciel cleaned his throat and sweatdropped. "I need information on recent murders by Jack the ripper."

( No... you didn't meet grell in human desquse (( no idea how to spell that 0_0)) or Madam Red and Lau yet. (( or Ran-Mao))

"Ahhhhh.... the murder...teehee... wouldn't you just..." he smiled at the young earl and poked his cheek with his long nail.

" _Love t_ o know? _"_  
 _H_ e swatted him away as he looked over at you and Snake.

O _h no..._

" Who is this beautiful young lady?" He smiled creepilly at you.

"Y/n." Ciel stated blankly. " That isn't important right now. We know your price. Come Snake...y/n." Ciel led you both out.

" What's his price?..." you asked curiously.

" Sebastian has to make the old coot/(or if you prefer)/creep laugh."

FINNY POV:

" Where's Y/n?..." I asked politely.

"Oi Finny She's supposed to help me with dinner when they get back. Quite a cute one she is eh Finny?" 

He tousled my hair and for some reason, my blood boiled.

Its like he was...  
 ** _Teasing me with her._**

 


	19. The butler, Rude as hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hate Sebastian nowdays...

YOUR POV:

The three of you waited outside.. moments later you heard insane laughing and rumbleing commuting from the building.

" Please do come in now. He has agreed to tell us anything we need." Sebastian smiled.

You all walked back in as you saw Undertaker a laughing mess on his desk, drool showing from his mouth.  
 _What the hell..._

" Hehee... well you see..." he started and giggled. " My customers have been arriving , incomplete." He giggled.

"Incomplete?.." you questioned.

" Yes fair lady y/n. The prostitutes are missing thier ovaries."

SNAKES POV:  
 _Why did I feel my blood boil furiously when he called her " fair lady?"...._  
 _Heh..._ I heard Emily laugh.  
 _Someone's got a_ ** _crush._**

" Shut up Emily..." I mumbled.

I tuned out and fiddled with my silver buttons as I felt a hand slap the back of my head.

" Pay attention Snake." Black growled.

I nodded.

"I assumed you would come here my lord." He slurred eerily as y/n looked deep in thought.

" Snake... why don't you and y/n go to the circus while The young master and I finish up here?" Sebastian dropped two tickets in my hands and practically shoved us out.

" Well that was rude..." y/n mumbled as she got over the ground.

" Yes it was... says Emily."


	20. Noah's Arc Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C r i n g e's   
> i n   
> f r e n ch****

YOUR POV:  
You and Snake walked down the cobble road silently.  
"Hey Snake?" You ask.  
" What Y/n? Says Emily" He replies, his silver hair blowing in the autumn wind.  
" What are the tickets for?" Wordsworth kept your neck warm against the cold gusts.

"Some kind of circus." Snake mubled back to you.

"Hey! You dint quote a snake that time!" He ignored you.  
MOMENTS LATER

you walk in and take a seat in the back row as Snake slouches,  
Why is he slouching?...

SNAKE POV:  
Damn.. now I know why Black sent us here... so I could see if the rumors about Joker and the others still being alive was true.  
Damn him, Damn him....  
I never wanted to come here in the first place...  
I hope they don't recognize me..


	21. Bone hand's and the worst hider ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best way to rename a chapter. 10/10 nailed it.

( Time skip to after the show, witch you enjoyed and Snake slouched at)  
  
YOUR POV:   
" Wow Snake that was great!" You said exited.   
" Yeah I geuss." He slouched as you went to exit.  
" Excuse me young lady." A voice came behind you. Snakes eyes widened with fear and he dove behind a barrel... everyone knows barrels are evil...  
 _Why snake?! WHY A BARREL?_  
You turned to look behind you and saw one of the men from onstage.... Joker was his name was at the beginning?  
" Oh, hello." You said casually. Wordsworth hissed.  
" I saw you in the audience today my lady?..."  
"Y/n." You said feeling a little nervous.  
" Ah, Y/n." He smiled and kissed your hand. You blushed a bit, he was quite the handsome gentlemen. Even if one of his hands were made out of just bone with no skin.  
IF YOU'RE...WIERED?  
"Y- your hand is made of bone?" You said getting a little scared.  
" Oh y/n... I'm sorry.. Does it scare you? Its my small deformity." He said trying to comfort you.  
" It's fine I just wasn't expecting it." Just then Snake fell out from behind his hiding spot.  
IF YOU'RE NORMAL ( to me):  
" Wow cool!" You said picking up his hand. He looked a bit surprised and a little red cheeked. " Your hand is made of bone!"  
" You find it interesting?"   
" Of course it's so-" just then you heard something fall with a small  
 _Oof..._  
Sound... snake had fallen from his hiding place.


	22. A doll shop *Full*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember how wattpad deleted half of this chapter once. I just copy pasted for now because as I said no matter how BAD these chapters are there isn't anything I can do right now.

Long story short? You found a beautiful ring (aka the one where Droccell says when you put it on you must become a doll) while you were running, you hid in a doll shop until the yelling and footseps died down, you put the ring on. Then Drocell was like "I have guests?" And Snake was like " were leaving now" but then Drocell was basically like   
NOPE!   
And his box started to play " London Bridge" all messed up like and you fainted.  
^|^   
The end.


	23. silver and gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh

YOUR POV:  
_It's dark..._  
" S- snake?..." you said as your vision started to clear.  
You were laying on a slab of stone or something equally cold and hard. A chandelier of candles hung above you but when you tried to turn your head you found out two things.  
One: it was restrained along with the rest of your body.  
Two: Wordsworth was gone.  
" Snake! Snake you bastard answer me!"  
You heard a groan and some footsteps.  
"Y/n.... r- run if... you get.. the chance..." Snakes voice cut the air as you heard a thump on the floor.  
_DID SNAKE JUST DIE?!?_  
"Snake! Snake!"  
" He's not dead, do not worry." A voice came as you saw Drocell over you.  
" What have you done to my friend?!" You shouted.  
" I've just put him to sleep, he was so very noisy." His purple eyes stared at your e/c ones. " My fair lady you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen..." _No way, is he hitting on me?_ "I will have to remember to keep those when you are a made into a still doll."  
_HOLD UP._  
"A Doll?!" You said angrily.  
" Whoever wears that blue ring miss... must be made into a still doll, however you will be a most exquisite doll made of silver and gold."  
_Blue ri?- damn... its the one I found earlier._  
" I'm sorry fair lady..." he made a sad expression.  
" Then why?... Why do you do it then?" You said wishing you could reach your concealed death sythe, but alas it was to far in your pocket. You were trying not to cry for some reason as well.  
" Because my fair lady, it's my curse. I do not wish to go into the horrible details, I want my girl to be happy before she dies."  
" My girl?..." you mumbled.  
  



	24. Drocell the sad Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By far the best old chapter as drocells story was made up on a whim of creation

YOUR POV:  
" Why... are you doing this if you don't want to?..." you asked again.  
"I suppose I will tell you my fair lady..."   
SNAKE POV:   
Where... is y/n...I hear her but... and who is that with her?   
" When I was alive, we were poor most of the time and we made dolls for a living. That ring you picked up was my mother's. She was kidnapped by a noble... my family never knew who."  
What the hell is this? Some kind of talk show?!?!?!  
(Sorry I hate those pity talk shows)   
" My father sold my soul without my permission to curse the ring... so it went into there. I was without a body so, he made me into this horrid wooden doll... it was my job to give the ring to individuals and lure them here with its power. When he died, I had to take over. Or else I would never be able to go into heaven or hell."  
" How does the hole "being made into a doll" play into this?"   
Y/n!  
" Well after we kidnapped them we couldn't just let them go, they would have reported us and... my father, he was so obsessed about finding who kidnapped his wife... he lost it."   
Does he expect me to believe this?  
"I only make those I believe to be most beautiful into silver and gold. Please do not blame me..."  
Oh I'm gonna blame you if you hurt y/n.  
" I'm using the last of my silver and gold on just you."


	25. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this I was legit suffocating, is that why it's so bad?

YOUR POV:   
" Well I'm flattered, really I am but...." just then you heard someone running up steps.   
" Where's y/n?" A familiar voice sounded panicked and frantic.  
" Finny?" You said a little surprised.  
" Who are you?" Finny said pointing to Drocell. "You hurt y/n?!?! Didn't you?!" Finny ran.  
OH SHIT....  
"Finny wait!" Too late. Finny landed a punch to his jaw and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"Y/n are you okay?!" He yelped with concern and broke the chains around your arms and legs. He pulled you in for a hug afterward.  
" I'm fine but, why didn't you stop when I asked you to?" You were slightly mad at the kawaii boy.  
"But I was trying to help..."  
" He's not all bad finny... he's just cursed." You said feeling for his pain.  
I'll put him in bed at the least.  
You picked him up off the floor and drug him to a nearby run down couch and lay him down.   
" There... I'll write a note and we'll leave okay?..." Finny gave a small smile.  
CIEL POV:  
"Finny what?" I said angrily to Sebastian.   
" He ran off to rescue y/n millord." Sebastian said sadly.  
The only reason I am mad is because it should have been me.  
DROCELL POV:  
I awoke with a headache from hell.  
"Ow..." I found a small note on the floor next to my old couch.   
Hey um... I'm sorry that Finny knocked you out.  
I yelled at him afterward though if it makes you feel any better.  
I feel for you and hang in there alright? You'll be okay.  
~y/n.  
As soon as I finished reading I felt something in my chest flourish.  
I-I think I'm in love.


	26. Ashes to ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash Lander's first appearance, I kind of like this introduction. And yes, He's here weather you all like it or not.

**I know I'm alone when I say this but....I do find Ash the Angel slightly attractive in his man form. )**  
CIEL POV:   
Once we had all gotten back to the manor ( and I gave Finny a death glare, multiple times) it was growing late in the evening and everyone was about to retire. Except Sebastian of course. Then, a knock sounded from the door.   
"Y/n? Could you answer the door?" I asked from my study.  
" Yes master Ciel." I heard her say.  
 _I love her voice..._  
YOUR POV:  
You went to answer the door but, there was no one there. You walked further outside to look around, but saw no one.  
IF YOUR EASILY SCARED:   
You immediately grabbed your death scythe out of your pocket and ran through the large garden of the manor.   
"W- who's there?!" You said nervously as you heard a voice behind you.  
" Hello my dear."  
IF YOU'RE MORE CAUTIOUS THAN SCARED:  
You slowly got your death scythe out and begun to walk cautiously in the large garden.  
" Who's there?" You said as a voice sounded.  
"Hello my dear."   
IF YOU CHOOSE THE CHAINSAW:   
you pulled the cord as it roared to life you went to swing at the intruder and they jumped out of the way as you felt it slip from your grip, you had not planned for them to dodge the attack.   
**( a/n: sound like anyone we know? *cough,cough* First Grell and Sebby fight *cough*cough*)**  
Being out of your hands, it died and fell to the ground as the intruder jumped on you.  
"Now, that's no way to treat me."  
IF YOU CHOSE THE RIFLE:   
You shot one bullet at the intruder as they dodged easily. They jumped up into the air and something ripped it from your grip. You were slightly shocked as the intruder jumped on you.  
" Now now, that is no way to treat me."   
IF YOU CHOSE THE SCYTHE:  
You swung the blade as fast as you could, the intruder jumped and landed on the handle, and you dropped your scythe from the weight.  
" Now now, that is no way to treat me."  
 **NORMAL POV:**  
You looked up as a white haired male with purple eyes hung above you.   
" Who are you?" You growled looking for your weapon.  
"I am Ash Landers. The angel."  
 _An angel?_  
" And I know what **you** are too my dear." He smiled down at you.  
" If you don't watch yourself, I'll kill you."


	27. Spider to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoodermian Clawd needs to save me from this horrible chapter.  
> *spelled wrong for the meme purposes*

Deal  
With.  
IT)  
CLAUDE POV:  
I had been spying on Ash for quite a while now so I could challenge him again at something that was never settled a while back...   
But then I saw Y/n coming out.  
No....  
Ash disarmed her.  
No.  
And pushed her to the ground.  
No...  
And pinned her.  
No.  
And held a blade to her throat after threatening to kill her.  
NO!  
I leapt down from the tree where my hiding spot was and ran as fast as I could.   
No one hurts Y/n while I still breath.  
After all.... she is half demon.  
YOUR POV:   
"Creep get off me." You sneered as you heard footsteps coming quickly from the back of you.  
( the reveal was really suspenseful xD not. )  
Ash was flung off you and a black figure was in front of you... holding Ash by his collar.   
"Sebastian? ..."  
The figure dropped Ash.   
"Rude demon aren't you? " Ash said scoffing. "I just washed this."  
"Don't. Confuse. Me. With. Mechealis."


	28. Spider spider 1,2,3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how in the original version of this Fic I tried to make it seem like I was cool.

"Claude?"  
"No y/n it's your grandmother." He glared.  
 **If your uptight:**  
"No sir you are not my grandmother." You got up from the ground and picked up your death scythe.  
"What Is that? " he asked.  
"My death scythe. I'm a reaper idiot."  
 **If you're more laid back:**  
"Hey now no need for that shit."  
"A lady should not speak like that. "   
"I'm a lady now to you? " you say picking up your scythe.  
"What is that?"   
"My death scythe...pretty sick for a low class reaper huh?"  
 **Main pov:**  
"Shit they've gotten to you before I have."   
"Wait what?" You say and give him an _I-haven't-the-slightest-idea-what-your-talking-about_ face.   
"Your part demon." He sighs and rubs his glasses clean on one of his coat tails.   
"What? Why didn't anyone tell-"  
"FAUSTUS!" came a deep voice from the manor door. The figure started running.   
"Sebastian wait! " You said steping in front of Claude. He skidded to a stop in front of you.  
"What!" He said glaring at him "He was trying to kidnap you I know it! "  
 **If you're blunt:**  
"Actually no..." you say and walk over to Ash's body. "He saved me from him. "  
 **If you're laid back:**  
"Okay Sherlock." You said with sarcasm and walked over to Ash's body.   
"He saved me from this white haired..." you pulled him a bit and mumbled "yet atrractive..."   
Claude snickered at the surprised look Sebastian was giving you. "White haired bastard."


	29. Sebastian Can't decide, either that or he just doesn't know anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this so much.

"He what? Claude saved someone?" he said bewildered by the concept. "No way that's near impossible my lady."

"Its entirely possible idiot." Claude sneered.

"He did, truly Sebastian." You said to the raven haired butler, who had the funniest expression on you had ever seen. "My my Sebastian, surpised much? "

He just stood there, mouth gaping open like an idiot.

Some other messed up POV:  
"Pft...AHAHAHHAAHAHA!" You said pointing and laughing at him, sounding very unladylike like at the moment...  
They both stared as you fell onto the grass.  
"Y/n!" They yelled in inusion.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!" A stoic voice yelled.  
Normal:   
"Pft.." you gave a small laugh and went to turn around, but fell face forward.  
"Y/n!" They both yelled in unicin.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!"   
NORMAL POV:   
You looked up to see Ciel, towering above you, mainly because you fell onto the grass.   
"Young Master," Sebastian bowed. Ciel extended a hand to you. You took it gently, not used to such.  
"What happened." Ciel glared.


	30. It's hard to explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's also hard to explain why this chapter is INSANELY BAD.  
> *badumtsssss*

"H-hey Ciel...we were...um..."  
 **FUN ANSWER:**  
"Err.... we were talking about gardening." You smiled and sweat dropped.   
"Yes that is **exactly** what I came to see as well." Claude shifted his eyes to the Lilly's next to him. "Wonderful purple this time of year, don't you agree **_Sebastian_**?" He cringed as he did the name.  
"Certainly **_Claude._** " Sebastian returned his coldness in words.   
"Really?"  
 **THE OTHER ANSWER:**  
"We were talking about who's the better butler." You said slyly.  
"I think it's **_Sebastian._** " Claude said sarcastically.  
"No no no no,  I must say its ** _Claude._** " Sebastian returned.   
"Really? "   
**NORMAL POV:**  
Ciel glared up at you as you smiled.  
"Okayokayokay, that's not true but Claude saved my life okay?!"  
Everyone, including Claude stopped.  
"He what?..." Ciels Face fell. "You know what it can wait- Why his he on my property?" Ciel pointed to Ash. "Sebastian get the Angel **off** my property, Claude sence you saved Y/n's life, your pardoned forsetting foot on my property and Yn, Go to bloody bed..."


	31. Well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summary

Next day   
When you woke up the sun was shining brightly into your roojm as you put your clothes on for the day.  
Ciel pov:   
Why the bloody hell was Claude here last night? I smell somthing rotten going on  
Your pov:   
"Hey bard." You smiled as you walked in the kitchen, only to be blinded by ash.  
"BARD WHAT THE HELL!" you screamed as the smoke cleared, He was holding his flamethrower anx his hair looked like an afro.  
"Sorry, tried to make breakfast rally fast eh?" He smiled as Sebastian came in and pushed him out of the kitchen.   
"Dont come back until this is claeaned up." He frowned and slammed the door.  
"Y/n would you help me with breakfast? "   
"Yeah sure." You smiled as you helped him .  
Time skip~~  
You and Seb had just finished breakfast when you heard a scream, you both ran into the main corridor as you gasped.  
It was all... pink.


	32. Lizzie.Honey... No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate everything

You gasped on horror at the pink room, a blond girl woth curly pigtails stod in the midde twirling around with ciel.  
CIEL POV:   
No stop! Not in front of Y/n....   
I blushed. "Lizzie waht are you doing here? I told you to warn me before you ruin the mannor!  
SEBASTIAN POV:  
That little bitch... I thought in my mind. Everyone hated her, ahe was so annoying.  
"Cieeelll Ohhh I missedd yoouuu!" she yelled and you cringed.  
CIEL POV:   
I dont want Y/n to see me with Lizzie!  
"Let me go! And go home!" I yelled at her.  
"Ohhh Cieeel your sooo meeannnnn!" she yelled and started to cry.  
"Oh alright what is it?" I yeled, Y/n giggled a bit.  
"I wanna throw a ball!" She giggled happily. "I already sent invites out for tonight to everyone I know!"  
"You did WHAT."


	33. Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no comment

(IM SORRYIMNOTGOODATFASHION)  
This is fucking great....   
you mumbled in your mind as Sebastian heled yhe latter below so you wouldn't fall, you were hanging up pink streamers and other stuff.  
(lol I'm putting myself in this fanfic)  
"Oh y/nnnnn!" Lizzie screeched, making you cringe "I got you some dressesss!"   
"Alright alright already im coming down!" you yelled climbing down to atop her whining. she handed you the three dresses and pushed you into the bathroom.   
If your goth/like black like me:  
The first one on top was an all black dress, sleeves black lace...  
you loved it as you slid it on.  
If you like casual:  
A beautiful blue minidress, ruffles all over with matching black gloves in tow.  
If your girly:  
A beautiful pink velvet dress was laying there, ruffles upon ruffles and bows all around the skirt at the knees.

You pick one, putting it on and no matter witch one you wear your hair in a ponytail or push it back with a jeweled rose clip, provided by Lizzie.


	34. Love me like you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pinnacle of fucking Cringe

You walked out to the ball room, smiling as all the boys watched.  
"Wow, she's so pretty..." -B  
"Your highness I don't think...oh forget it she's beautiful...." -C  
"Oh my Y/n Is pretty Claude why didn't you tell me!..."-A  
"Alois shut it...I know she is."-C  
"Young master, I think she's a bit to mature for you." -S  
"Why would she date a two whit demon like you?!" -W  
"Yeah shed prefer the reapers, her own kind!" - G  
"She's so pretty..." -U   
"I want to give her all the flowers..." -F   
"I wonder if she smokes?" -L  
"I hope she likes the dress I picked out for her, it should go well with the gold..." -D  
"Filthy demons and such, leave my precious Pure y/n alone." -A  
"We're not filthy!" -R   
"I think... I love her, says emily."-S  
"I hope she can join me in the ring, she can be the beautiful godess y/n. My new show stopper."- J  
You giggled as they fought over you, you waking down the beautiful steps of the mannor, almost to the bottom as,   
your heel went out from under you and you fell down the stairs.   
The End!   
Or is it?...


	35. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh again

You tossed and turned in your bed, looking around, your phone buzzed with notifications from last night.  
"Y/N GET UP ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!"   
"ALRIGHT MA BE QUIET!"   
You sighed as you got up, putting on *Whatever you normally wear or go to school in*  
"Yn hurry up we have to get you to school."  
"Alright already..." you sighed, gping without breakfeast and grabbing your phone, even though you didnt have service you had music and games and Fanfics.   
**(Lol story of my life)**  
"Y/N!"   
"GOD DAMNIT IM COMEING!" You sighed as you hopped into the car.  
You had been playing out your entire dream through your mind, recalling every detail.  
 _Was it all really a dream?..._  
Just then, you noticed there was a snake on the floor of your mom's car, Wordsworth. An indent on your finger, from Drocells cursed ring. A scar on your ankle, from claudes butter knife, and lastly,   
Your death scythe was cold in your pocket against your skin.


	36. The chapter with myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate how I portrayed myself SO MUCH

You went Into school, same as you always did except for a huge block of confusion tugging at you from last nights dream and what followed you out of it.  
You stood next to the large window as more students came in, all of a sudden everyone got quiet. You looked around as you saw her coming in the door....  
It was Andi.

She...was different. And everyone pushed her for it.  
She used to be shy, but then one day, all of her friends turned on her, and she started a huge fight, barely getting a scratch.   
Ever sense then shes been walking round with this glare, if you come within a 5 feet radius of her, shell either ask you why, bash you with burns about things shes observed or heard about you, or bash you in general.  
Just depended what day it was.  
Today was a bash day.  
She leaned against her spot against the pop machine, and put her earbuds in as most sighed out of relief....You observed as some popular girls you didnt much like walked over to her.   
She looked up from her phone with a glare as she tossed it into her bag with her headphones.  
They knew if she got into another fight no one would stop her, even the teachers were afraid, she didn't even get in trouble afterwards.  
"So goth girl you get your lip pierced at the doctors office?" They began to laugh as Andi towered over them...at five foot four she was nearly taller than everyone her age.  
She smiled as she took her piercing out, by now everyone was staring.  
That's when shit went down. Andi had grabbed the girls weave, pulling as her entire head of hair came off and she kicked her shin...  
Kicking her in the face with her boot repeatedly, the girls friends scattering as the bell rang, Andi flipped her calico like hair, and walked off, leaving the girl to cry.


	37. Class with?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CLICHE

You headed to your first class, you would've helped the girl, but in all truth she was someone you despised as well.  
When you walked in, Your careers teacher was sitting at his desk, arranging the new seating chart as you cringed.   
I dont wanna move...  
You thought depressingly.  
You still shivered as the class stood.  
"Marie, Mellissa, Abrianna, Y/n and then Andi."  
You cringed as everone looked at you, giving you looks of pity.  
The girl sat behind you as you shakilly sat in front of her.  
Half of class passed before you felt a hand on your shoulder, you jumped slightly.  
"You have a piece of like, non lined paper?" Andis voice said as you got one from your folder, handing it to her.  
"Thanks."  
A minute later your teacher was interrupted by a knock on the door. The peincipal poked his head in.  
"Mrs. Yamaha? Id like to speak with you."   
He pulle hjer pout into the hall as the class started talking.  
A minute later the door flew open, making a loud noise.  
"Now class...there will be no talking, I'm your new english teacher." The man walked in as you gasped and Andi lifted her head from her drawing.  
"I'm Mr. Mechealis, now will someone tell me where you all were?"


	38. Gym class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what made me think Gym for grell I will never know.

e rest of engliah class consisted of a conversation of what book he wanted the class to read next...  
"Omigosh he's really hot."  
"I wonder if he's married-"  
"What was that?"  
You shook your head, this cant be happening..   
You thought rubbing your temples as you changed clothes.  
You walked out and saw your friends, walking over upon closer inspection, you Saw Andi was sitting all the way at tbe end of the row of bleachers, in her black rip off converse, sweatpants, and a tshirt.  
I wonder if she'd be different if only she had some friends...  
Just then, the door flew open from the locker room, Grell cpming out in a red tracksuit and his red hair up in a ponytail.  
"Hello darlings I'll be your sub while Miss Clark is out!" He smiled as some of the boys laughed.  
You smiled, on the inside laughed even. Grell always brightened everyone up, made them smile...  
Exept for Andi of corse.  
"Whoa whos this?" Your friend laughed next to you.  
"You can call me Mr. Sutcliff or Grell!" He smiled "Whichever you like best, now what does this class do exactly?"


	39. Drama Class

You had to explain to grell what was sposed to happen, as you walked to stage class, otherwise known as Drama. Andi had reluctantly been forced to take it, so she followed behind you.  
"Yes hello new class, Claude was sitting in the red chairs of the audience, "listen, I dont know how your other teacher worked things but I want you all to get up on stage, and show me what you've got, you can call me Mr.Faustus. Chop chop people lets go!" He clapped as You scrambled with your friends, you all decided to preform (Favorite song) after you were done he clapped, you all sat down giggling as Andi came on stage she simply smiled one of those unsettling smiles and held up a sign with the word "ERROR 404:  
POPULARITY NOT FOUND" And sat down snickering to herself.  
"Omigod so many new hot teachers!' Your friend whispered as a group of nerds had begun a magic show or reenactment of one of their nerd shows 

"Yeah I know..." you said still feeling a bit suspicious.  
First they show up in a dream and now school? That didn't seem logical...and It wasn't.   
"They arent even real." You muttered aloud   
"What was that y/n?"   
"No nothing."


	40. Time with the bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what even

Drama didn't last long evidently as Claude left.  
You and your friends parred ways at this moment,   
You went to art,   
Your friend Alyssa went to gym.   
Phoebe went to weightlifting and Amelia went to french class.   
You walked down to art as there was, no one there?   
The room was empty as your teacher Mrs. Simms went to the board.  
"Oh hello y/n..." she said sadly   
"Ms. Simms whats wrong?" You asked.  
"If we can't get enough money they're going to discontinue the art classes... none of the kids wanted to take the class for fear of it shutting down." She said as another kid walked in the room, you barely had to turn to see who it was.  
The angry swearing and the black shoulder bag gave it away.


	41. Art class and you're first choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate the way I produced the choices.  
> But I love the way I said she was drawing fuckin' Mettaton.

For the entire time in art class, Mr. Simms sat at her desk, cleaning it out and sorting. She had lost hope. Meanwhile Andi set her sketchbook on the table, plugged in her headphones and blocked the both of you out as she scribbled.   
you were trying to find a way to help Mrs.Simms. Surely there had to be hope left right?  
You eventually looked over and walked behind Andi, She was drawing...  
A box on wheels?   
You shook it off and went back to your own table, you hadn't been able to think of a single thing to draw, so you just watched her.  
She was drawing another figure behind the wheeled box, It was a body frame of what looked to be a man, but in a very girly pose, lying over the box happily.  
You tapped her slowly as she slammed the book shut and took off her headphones.  
"What?" She asked blankly.  
BING BADABOOM A CHOICEEE:   
A:"What're you drawing?"   
B:*Afraid* "S-sorry nevermind."


	42. Spanish class

If you chose the answer to ask about it:

"No one. Just go back to your giddy friends next period. And DO NOT tell them what you saw or else." She threw her pad in her book bag, as the bell rang. 

You told your teacher goodbye, since you two were the only students she got to see all day, and began to walk t'ward the last class of the day you had, Spanish. 

If you didn't ya just sat back down and heard the bell ring the end.

You sat in your usual seat as the rest of your friend group walked in and crowded your desk. The normal teacher you remembered for this class was there and ready to teach, that was untill you heard the door bust open right after the bell rang.

"Oh im so sorry im late!" A high voice said walking in, purple converse were on the floor walking in as you looked up from PSL. 

"No he's not." A deeper, colder voice said, Dark blue converse. You looked up slowly as you saw Alois and Ciel standing there. 

"Okay well.. Please sit down so we may begin class there are two seats next to Y/n." Alois rushed fabulously to the seat directly behind you, wile Ciel glared at him and sat in front of you.

You pretended to ignore them and continued working for the rest of class, soon enough it was close to the bell ringing as you mentally counted the seconds.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven..._

Alois poked your shoulder. You pretend to ignore him.

_six, five, four, three..._

He groans and leans in behind you,

 _Two_....

"Ready to come work with me instead of Ciel?~"

 _One_...

You felt your face heat up as you ran out, leaving both of the boys behind.

_Zero._


	43. Birthday spinoff 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written in 2016, and yes. Cringy foreshadowing and definitely me being an asshole.

You and Finny decided you were going to make a party in the Art room for Andi, she told you not to but, who doesn't like parties?!  
You and finny had gotten all the supplies you needed, SDB and Claude even made the cake. That's when Lizzie suggested you invite that kid she's always sneaking glances at, he wore a black fluffed hoodie most of the time, shorts and red sneakers.   
((HAHA ITS EDGY MC MY CHRMICAL ROMANCE XD))  
you inhaled deeply as you walked over to him, he drank mustard...  
"U-um..." You started as he looked up, dark circles were under his dyes.  
"What is it?" He stood, much taller than you.  
"I-i was wondering if you wanted to come to my friends party...its in the middle of class so..y-youll be excused from your class..."  
"What period?"  
-TIMESKIP-  
Everyone was there, waiting in the dark, Edgy, you, Finny, Lizzie, seb, Claude, snake and undertaker were all there.  
The door started to open slowly, a boot came into view as the light turned on.  
"Surpriseeee!!" You all yelled as she jumped.  
You all started to walk out as her shoulders stiffened.  
"So what do you think!" Finny smiled.  
"I think I'm gonna kill you all..."  
-TIMEEEEEEEE-  
You smiled to yourself, you and finny had just finished the track again, just walking around.  
They had kicked you out of the building but that didn't stop you and finny, Andi had fallen asleep on the grass, The guy slowly scooted closer to Her as you and finny hid, giggling.  
"Ohhhhh~" finny laughed.  
He slowly lifted her sleeping head into his lap, and started to pet her hair.  
"Ohh how cute!" You giggled, taking a photo with your phone.  
You yourself yawned and went to sit on the bleachers, eventually finny came to wake you up, The kid had carried Her over next to the fence, wrapping his large fluffy jacket around her shoulders. They had both fallen asleep, you took a photo, one without, and then one with a flash   
"ow!" He grumbled as She slowly woke up.  
"What the?...h-hey!"   
They started fighting as you and finny ran.  
He offered to walk her home, and she couldn't decline as he gave her his jacket again.  
You and finny giggled as he grabbed her hand, she didn't let go all the way down the street.


	44. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newer, better chapters start here.

 

  
You were walking home today, only because you had missed the bus.  
"Thanks Alois and Ciel." You cursed as you walked toward the art room, maybe you could ask to call your parents there.  
You heard some singing all of a sudden, it was soft but still there, and it got louder as you came close to the art room door, you knocked and it stopped.Andi opened the door, pulling off her headphones "What." She asked blankly as you looked up.  
"Uh, I need the phone." You said as she moved out of the way, you called as you watched, she was just organizing random things, cleaning off paint brushes.  
But... Who was singing?   
*timeskip cause I don't FEEL like writing parent conversations*  
You were going to the door across the art room, your mom had offered to pick you up through the round about.  
You leaned against the wall, looking down the hall before sliding down the  wall. You were just about to put your headphones in, When you heard the same singing as before.   
Soft...Quiet.  
You slowly stood, following the sound, it was the art room again...maybe it was a recording. You grip the doorknob.  
There was no way it could be....  
You slowly slid open the Door as you look over, She was putting books on the shelves, singing with a loud voice, she turned around and noticed you standing, And dropped the books, wide eyed.  
"How long have you been standing there?!" She freaked out, slinging her bag over her shoulder, you'd never seen her move so fast.   
"Y-you know what I don't even care." She said nervously.  
"Don't you DARE tell anyone or I swear." She glared before running off down the oposite hall.  
You widened your eyes a bit as a bang from the other door startled you...  
It was your mom.  
You walked out slowly "Hey mom! Sorry, I was doing something."  
"It looked like you scared that other girl, who was she?"   
"No one mom... Just...no one."


	45. A sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oi...

You had just got home, eaten dinner, all that jazz. You were lounging on your bed, Friday night. Nothing much to do.  
You were scrolling through  Facebook, debating on what to do.   
You had a message request.  
Xx-DeathAndDecay ((lol let's pretend fb is IMVU or something shoutout to the real death and decay on imvu, love ya bro))  
"You'd better not say anything or else."  
You knew who that was all right.  
"okay okay I won't...but, Why don't you ever sing anywhere else?" You asked.  
"Because....I'm afraid to."

"But why?..." You ask curiously, the typing animation plays pop-up on your screen.

"It doesn't matter, Why were you there anyway?"

"I had 2 call my mom, Alois and Ciel made me miss the bus"

You recalled, no one else seemed to remember the series ever existed now, not even the librarians, everything dissipated from the series, even the author. 

(Yeah that was important info we could have used like 12 chapters ago, great job)

"Oh those two new boys? Haven't seen them much,"

"Yeah them they are such jrks." You sighed at the mention of saying something like that, but, they were being kind of jerky lately. 

"Oh god no." You looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you maybe, not use text talk?.." She asked (Omg, lol, bff,ttyl, yolo, bbbff)

"Oh sure, why?" You texted back.

"I just don't like it very much, that and I don't know the meaning of most of the abbreviations because no one ever texts me." (Like what the fuck does Hmu mean? And wtf does Smh mean? Fuck it I dont care.)

"I'm sure you have people who text you."

she sends you a screenshot of her phone, the only two messages are from emergency service warnings.

"Does it look like anyone texts me." 

"Oh, sorry... I didn't know"

"It's fine, I'm used to it."

Mom calls you for dinner downstairs, she's ordering pizza.

You want to see if she's really like that, but how will you do so?

A) Try to bring up the idea of a sleepover out of context.

B) Flat out ask

C)Try to find out something she likes and talk for a bit longer, It's only five, then you can bring it up.


	46. Night with a reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting better

**_ (Five thousand years later)  _ **

You decided to flat out ask.

"Hey I was wondering, you wanna come hang out?"  
"You want me to come over?..."  
She asked, you remember she didn't have many friends.  
"Yeah, just hang out a bit and stuff"  
"Well, hold on I have to ask"  
You waited for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Where do you live?"  
*timeskip*  
A knock came from the door, and there she was. In her hoodie and jeans. A bag slung over her shoulder, And that same blank look as always.

"O-oh I didn't expect you to get here so quick!" You laughed and moved out of the way, she took a look at your suburban home as you shut the door. "My room is upstairs." You started up the steps with her following behind, little did you know...

*Outside, Unknown POV*

I Can NOT Believe she would invite someone like her over and not Me!! How rude y/n was...

Oh well, As they say When in rome, Pay the romans to do what you want them to do!

*In your room*

"So..what do you do for fun?"  
  


"Not much..." She said looking down at her phone. 

All of a sudden there was a bang on the side of the house, both of your heads darted over to the window, then she walked over to the window, peeking out.

"There's a dude with really long red hair climbing up the side of your house." She said blankly.

"Wait what?!?" You said opening it, sure enough there he was (BRUH OMIGOD GRELL IS A **_WOMAN....._**

 

 

 

FUCK IT TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW)

"What the fuck grell?!" You said as he smiled up at you.

"I wouldn't be climbing up the wall if the front door wasn't locked!" 

"....That wasn't the point."

*TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY STT BRAND SIN* 

About five minutes later, there the three of you were, clouded in a mess of boxes and such, you two had pulled all the stuff out from under your bed so he could hide if your mom came up.

"So are we going to talk or just sit here in silence?" Grell asked flopping down onto your bed. 

She made a confused look and backed away from Grell a bit. It was obvious she didn't trust him.

"I could look through your records! That's always fun-" 

"Grell sutcliff don't ever say that again." She said grabbing his arm.

"I...I don't believe I have told you my last name." He said brushing off his outfit.

"Uh...I saw it on your glasses." She points, sure enough his name was engraved on the frames in gold, but how? The lettering was so tiny..

"Oh, Well I suppose that's reasonable, now who want's to talk about sebastian?~"

"Oh for the love of god..." 

Or was there something more to it?

 


	47. Glassescapade and Diary reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell's glasses won't be in use for a while after this,

You both actually wore Grell out pretty quick, only problem was he fell asleep where she was supposed to go to bed.

"Sorry I can move him if you want-" 

"Nah It's okay." She smiled for once "I'll sleep on Y'all's couch." 

You went to protest but she had already taken her nightclothes and went to go change, you moved Grell over to the wall as much as you could, he was actually pretty heavy. 

She walked in a couple minutes later, In some loose fit sweatpants and a T-shirt with a girl smoking a cigarette at a party setting in the background on. 

"You need help?" She asks as you shake your head no "Nah I'm good." You smile "Night.."

"Goodnight," She said going to leave, but then she stopped, and slowly walked over to Grell, taking his glasses off carefully "This is gonna be great." She smiled and began to walk downstairs with them.

"Hey wait what are you doing?" You asked as she filled up one of your bowls with water, and plopping the glasses inside 

"Just a little payback for this." She said holding up her pink painted nails from earlier.

You couldn't help but laugh a bit "Okay well, see ya tomorrow morning." You smiled as she nodded, plugging in her phone charger and laying next to the AC.

You slowly walked upstairs to find Grell had shifted onto most of your bed, you tempted to move him again, but decided he'll toss over again soon so you can get some sleep. 

You looked around for your book in the dim light, but you couldn't find it...

"Shit I left it in my desk!" You whisper yell at yourself....That's when you saw her black bag.

Curiosity peeked your interest, until you finally went over and slowly opened the flap. 

Inside there were some wadded up clothes, and two books. One was a romance novel called "Paris for one" The other was a small book with a galaxy on it, the planets on the front.

(SPACE, ITS SO BEAUTIFUL *BEAUTIFUL* THE ELAGANCE, THE STORY OF WHY, I LOVE SPACE *SPACE SPACE SPACE* OHHH THATSSS SSOOO COOOOOLLLLL)

 Curious you opened it up slowly, inside there was a drawing of a man, small facial hair, his eyes had shines in them and his hair was half shaded in.

The next page was nothing but words, it was kind of hard to read.

"I don't understand, why does no one remember what Black butler is? I even have all my old merch still. What the hell kind of joke is this?" You got a little confused, but kept going.

"This has to be a joke I Emailed the publishing company and they thought I was insane... 

2:45 PM, THURSDAY

This is no joke, I don't understand how this just happened, but there are anime characters in THIS WORLD. How the hell did this happen?"

You heard grell shift, but you were too intruiged to stop reading.

"5:45 AM, FRIDAY

Okay, I've been awake for a while now, And I've come up with several theories.

One: I'm in a coma. 

Two: I'm dreaming and I haven't woke up

Three: This really is an collaborative joke that everyone is putting on and no one cared to inform me.

Four: The realities of other worlds are combining together and if this continues every single fictional entity will come alive from another part in the universe and override humans as the master race and eventually lead to an entirely different outcome where the human race is extinct."

"Well that escalated quickly..." You said aloud.

"No matter what this is all of these are potentially bad, but I have a nagging feeling that things won't be boring for much longer around here. There's also something about that girl, the way they talk with her. It's like they know her. I bet she's involved. But What does all this shit mean?"

That was where it ended, on the next page there was a drawing of a kid that just transferred yesterday with his brother.

"12:30 PM FRIDAY

Okay but I think The last one is quite a possibility, these two look an awful lot like two skeletons I know...But...Maybe that isn't so bad." 

You looked through the book to find something, anything else, but there were only other random drawings.

"Didn't think you were the snooping type there Y/n." 


	48. Late night exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because Exposition is magical

"W-what are you doing up here?!" You freaked, widening your eyes and shoving the journal into her bag.   
"I knew you knew something about all this, Which is why I wanted to come over, otherwise I would have stayed home." She says venomously at first. She sighs then "I'm just curious..."  
"I don't know why the manga and anime don't exist anymore either.." You sighed.  
"And the reason I walked up here was for this.." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
"Aren't you-"  
"Ah ah ah...please don't." She held up her hand.  
You obliged, she walked over to your window, opening the window and climbing out onto your mildly slanted roof. "You coming?"  
  
~PLAY IT SAFE~   
"Uh..." You looked down, the sidewalk below scared you half to death as it was, not to mention it was darker than ever. "N-no I'm good..."  
"Suit yourself..."  
  
  
~GO OUT~  
"Yeah sure.." You climbed carefully out the window, leaving it open just to check on Grell once in a while.   
  
  
  
~NO MATTER~  
  
You explained everything to her, the parts where you were in their time, everything.   
"But why?..." She questioned, stomping on her discarded cancer stick with her flip flop.  
"Well...I don't really know. But I can't really explain it much, I really think they may all have a thing for me but..."  
"You only like a select few right?" She laughed.  
"H-how did?..."  
"Fanfiction reader number one, if there isn't more than one love interest it isn't interesting."  
"What do you mean?..."  
"No that's not what you're sposed to ask is it?..." She looked questionable, but then shrugged. "Whatever, You might wanna get some sleep." She checked her phone "It's 3 am."  
  
So you two went in, you apologized again for reading her book, and you both went separate ways for the night.   
  
  
(and that my friends, is are how to properly break the fourth wall)   
  



	49. The newest chapter and Why I dislike Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because I can

Why I dislike Sebastian Mechealis:  
1: Actions:  
He fricked a nun for information that he most likely could have asked another reaper about and saved my opinion of him. Not to mention the Undertaker had them later on anyway.  
1.5: Fangirls  
In the distance, there's a girl screeching because he said his signature line.  
2: Relationships:  
Grell is trying to express his feeling, and he doesn't know how to, which is why he expresses them the way he does. Sebastian doesn't even try to be nice to the poor man.  
3: I feel as if his character is shallow and holds little to no mystery other than his demon form we haven't seen yet, and I'm not sure If I want to.   
4: I feel as if the author has made Sebastian the solution to every single problem that ciel comes across and I understand he is there to help but at times it seems like he's just a Mary-sue as a man. Otherwise, A Gary-sue. I haven't seen such a arrogant, narcissistic character since Tom from the Great Gatsby.

Also, this is being wrote on may 14th, 2017, and a new update will appear soon.

Regaurds, BrofistSmut


End file.
